Secret Life
by N.V.9
Summary: To the public Naru and Itachi are the perfect couple with beautiful children. Behind closed doors they are in love with other people. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

In the public eye, they were the perfect couple. They were the world's royalty, too beautiful to be seen by the mortal eye. The day their parents created the contract that would define their fate, was the day the world wept in joy at the two families joining.

Naru Namikaze was a blond, blue eyed princess that was loved and wanted by all. At twenty-two, she was happily married with twin boys and another on the way. She was a loving mother and a wonderful wife. Any who got the chance to speak to her would say, 'There is none more gentle then she'. To this Naru would blush shyly and bow her head in thanks.

The day Naru turned eigthteen she married her husband and took the throne of the water nation.

Itachi Uchiha was a dark haired dark eyed prince. He was graceful and gorgeous. At twenty-six, he was happily married with twin boys and another on the way. He was a caring father and a kind husband. Any who got the chance to meet him would say, 'He is what any great man wishes to become'. To this Itachi would nod his head in thanks and give everyone a small smile that the world had come to love.

The day Itachi turned twenty-two, he was married to his long time intended. He was next in line to take the throne in the fire nation.

To the world, they had it all. There was nothing they lacked. To the world they were so deeply in love that anyone who looked at them saw it. Their eyes spoke when their voices did not.

When each stood on different sides of the room, everyone could feel the love as they searched the other out.

The public noticed that when they could not find the other they excused themselves to go in search of their beloved.

The public saw how deeply they cared when they chose to spend their anniversary inside the quiet loving home they had created.

The public saw how they cherished the other in the way they moved, acted, and touched. Their kisses were said to be the sweetest of them all.

It was never to forceful or to slight. Their kisses are what many dreamed of having for their own.

If one was to ask a common man what they thought of the Uchiha couple it would always be, 'I envy what they have'.

But this was all for the public eye of course. Behind closed doors was another matter.

Though they cared for each other, they were not in love.

At least not with each other. There was still love and happiness but it was reserved for another.

Outside of the public eye, Naru and Itachi did not kiss or touch like lovers. To each other, they were brother and sister and nothing more. They had never lain in the same bed or used the same shower. They had never held each other close behind closed doors.

When Naru or Itachi would go searching for or glance across the room to find their loved one it was not each other that they were searching for. They were looking for their real love. The one they kept hidden from all but the ones involved.

When they stayed home every year for their anniversary they did not create a quiet dinner for two. Instead it started with four, and as the night went on it went to two.

Naru Namikaze was a blond blue eyed beauty in love with Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke.

Itachi Uchiha was a dark haired dark eyed handsome man in love with Naru's bodyguard, Hidan.

But because homosexuals were not accepted in royal blood he kept his lover hidden by pretending for the world. In public, Itachi and Hidan pretended that they were nothing more then what they seemed. To the world, Hidan was the man in the background, that kept the couple safe and sound. In reality, Hidan loved Itachi more then anything and if given the chance, they would show their love to the world.

Because she was meant to marry Itachi, Naru had to pretend like he did, that Sasuke did not hold her heart nor did she hold his. When in public they acted like a loving brother and sister, secretly as she held on to his arm, she held him a little tighter than was necessary. When he chaparoned her and the children around, he held her a little longer then needed.

In all reality, because Itachi and Naru were in love with two different people, the children that the world loved so much were not Itachi's at all. In fact, the twins and the child that had yet to be born, belonged to the second heir to the throne, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke to the world was the uncle that loved the children as if they were his own. Little did they know that every time they said those words, Sasuke would preen with pride that they noticed. To the children, however, Sasuke was the loving uncle that was like their father. To the children their own father was like the caring uncle.

To the children Itachi was their father and Sasuke was not. It was Itachi on their birth certificate. Not Sasuke. It was Itachi the public spoke of when referring to the children's father.

To Naru, Sasuke, Itachi, and Hidan, they knew the truth. They knew that when they went to bed every night it was in separate rooms with their true love. With the ones they looked at over the shoulders of their intended as Naru and Itachi said their vows, while Hidan and Sasuke secretly and mentally said them back.

To the four of them, this was the life that let them live without losing what they cherished the most. This was their paradise as they kissed and made love to their chosen mate when the world went to sleep. To them, what the public saw and what they saw were two different things. But to them this was their family. To them they would have it no other way.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Naru woke to the touch of a hand running over her naked back and warm breath fluttering over her face.

"Sasuke?" she called tiredly.

"Who else?" Sasuke chuckled kissing her on the lips. "It's time to wake up, angel. The children are already eating breakfast and asking for their mommy."

Naru grinned as she rolled over and, with her eyes still closed, pulled Sasuke down for a kiss. After a few minutes Sasuke pulled back slightly and said, "They can wait a while longer."

Adjusting his body over her round belly, he entered her slowly.  
>"I'm sure they'll be just fine for a few minutes." Naru replied meeting his tender gaze.<p>

"They have Itachi." Sasuke sighed in pleasure.

A half hour later, fresh from a shared shower, Naru and Sasuke made their way toward the kitchen.

"Mommy!" Obito yelled from his place at the table.

"Mommy!" Shisui yelled, trying to be louder than his twin.

"Boys, remember what we say about mornings." Itachi smiled from his place at the head of the table. To his right Hidan sat munching away on eggs and bacon.

"Never yell in the morning cause we will never talk at night." Obito recited clearly.

All the adults laughed at how serious the three year old sounded. Especially when he was sprouting the little white lie Hidan had told them when he woke up one morning with a hang over.

"Never yell when Grandmother or Grandfather are around. They will glare you to death." Shisui giggled, repeating what Hidan always said whenever he had to go face to face with the king and queen of the fire nation, though he did enjoy the king's presence far more then the queen's.

"And never let Hidan babysit again." Sasuke laughed, kissing both of his sons on the head as he took his place beside his brother. Naru gave both boys a kiss and a hug before sitting between the twins.

"Mommy is bigger today." Obito said, shocked.

"Ouch." Naru laughed pinching his cheek gently. "Obito, you never tell a woman she is getting fat."

"But he didn't say fat, Mommy, he said bigger." Shisui pointed out. "Right Baba?"

"That's right." Sasuke grinned. It hurt that they'd never call him daddy. He wished when they said daddy that they were looking at him instead of Itachi, but than if that was the case, none of them would have the close family they had now. For now Baba would do, but someday he wanted to tell them the truth. He knew Naru wanted it too. Somedays when she felt like crying she'd tell him, beg him to take her away to live the way they wanted to. Sasuke was always tempted to do so, but in the end he pushed it away. They had two nations to run. People counted on them. Some day he wanted to hear the children call him daddy, instead of Baba.

When the media first heard the children calling Sasuke this, they started to ask question. Itachi was the one that came up with the answer. 'It's because he is like a father to the boys. Daddy was taken.'

"Sasuke!" Naru glared playfully, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Daddy! Mommy's glaring! 'memeber you said no glaring at the table." Obito said turning to his 'father', "Only Grandmother and Grandfather could do that!"

"You're yelling!" Shisui said, "Daddy! He's yelling!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Boys." Itachi said trying to hold back a laugh. God he loved them. Someday he'd like to have children of his own, but neither he nor Hidan could conceive. Maybe they could pay a woman to carry their children.

"Sorry Daddy!" both boys grinned. As everyone laughed, Hidan looked over at Sasuke and saw the longing in his face. He felt it too. Both shared a look and a smile for the small understanding of what the other felt. Somedays they'd sit outside and talk. Talk about their dreams or fantasies. The life they wished they could live, but like all dreams it was just that and nothing more.

"So what are we doing today?" Naru asked picking at her fruit bowl. She hated being pregnant. Scratch that, she loved Sasuke's baby growing within her, she simply hated the food she was forced to eat. Sasuke was such a slave driver when it came to food. She loved junk food but that was a no no and would be a no no until the baby was no longer breast feeding. Resting her palm on her growing belly, she sighed. Already she was six months and had three more to go. She didn't know the sex of the baby. Everyone at the table but her and the children knew. She wanted to be surprised and the boys didn't care. She couldn't believe she and Sasuke where having another baby. Someone else for them to love.

"So far nothing." Hidan said reaching for more eggs.

Itachi turned to ask Naru how she was feeling when he noticed the peaceful look on her beautiful face. She was truly a creature of another world. If he were straight he'd have fallen for her right then. She was everything a man could want in a woman, could ever need, and Sasuke was a lucky man to have her.

Sasuke, following his brother's gaze, smiled at the beautiful picture of his 'wife'. One hand running up and down her belly as the other played gently with the fruit she was not very fond of. Her expression could only be described as serenity. She was lost in the life of motherhood, the glow from her own face and that of the sun shining off of her made her look like an angel sent down to capture his heart.

Little did she know she captured it when they were both twelve. No, it was earlier then that. It was the day they met at five. Both the Uchiha family and the Namikaze family were going to introduce their heirs to each other. It was the day Itachi and Naru were going to finally meet the person that they'd spend the rest of their life with. Sasuke remembered being jealous over his brother as he spoke to the beautiful angel and he could not. He remembered feeling pride when Naru left Itachi's side and began talking to him.

From that day forward they were friends and at sixteen they became lovers. Not that Itachi cared. Itachi was already head over heels in love with Hidan the moment he met him when Naru came to vacation with their family at twelve. Itachi was only sixteen and Hidan was already twenty-one. When Itachi turned eighteen Sasuke and Naru had walked in on the two making love in Hidan's room.

Before either of them noticed, Naru and Sasuke quickly left. Two days before Naru and Itachi were going to say their vows, Sasuke had told his brother that he loved Naru. Itachi then said he loved Hidan.  
>It was Hidan that came up with their secret ceremony. All four where happy with that choice. The law may have said that Itachi and Naru were married but that wasn't true.<p>

"Mommy!" Obito yelled, "I want a strawberry!"

Naru smiled lovingly at her son as she handed him the bowl to choose his own. Turning to Shisui he offered the same treatment.

"So we are doing nothing? I can do that. No cameras or mothers around." Naru laughed.

"Both mothers should never be in the same room." Hidan said. Both battled with wit and sly remarks. Many times they clashed but because they were queens they did it with dignity. Naru may have taken the throne but until she was ready to return to the water nation, her mother and father ruled in her place. Hidan smirked remembering Minato's words. 'We give her the throne so that we can relax, not so that we can still do what we are doing'.

"Actually we are doing something." Itachi said and grinned as they all watched him with cautious eyes. Even his nephews had the look down. For three they were pretty advanced in their speech and ways. It was almost scary.

"What are we doing?" Sasuke asked leaning back and placing a hand on Shisui's head as he played with his soft hair.

"We must make a family appearance at the Plaza." Itachi sighed.

"Do we have to?" Naru pouted and sighed, "Can you not just go and leave me here?"

"No, they want to see you as well as the children. You know how Mother is with public appearances."

"I wonder what Mother would say if he knew our private ways." Sasuke smirked standing to help Naru from her seat.  
>"She'd most likely end up, uh, I mean, she'd blink and... yeah." Hidan finished stupidly as the children watched him, waiting for an answer. "Let's go get ready boys."<p>

"We got them. I'm afraid you'd corrupt them more than they already are." Sasuke said, grabbing his sons and following Naru to their room.

"Come on lets go get ready." Itachi smiled down at his 'husband'.

"Can we have a little fun?" Hidan asked hopefully.

"Perhaps." Itachi said sashaying out of the room.

"God I love that man." Hidan grinned running toward his and Itachi's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Naru pouted as the car drove off, leaving her home in the distance. She wanted to stay where she felt comfortable. She didn't want to be out in the public eye. She always felt like she was moving and doing what they wanted and that she was nothing more then a puppet in their eyes.

Of course she loved her people, but somedays she wished she was something other then who she was. She wished she could be that girl on the street, that people smiled to but didn't know. She wanted to be the woman working at the market, that did her job and then went home. She wanted-

Look at her going on and on about what she wanted. People around the world were probably wishing the same thing. They probably wished to be her just as much as she wished to be them.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked taking her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Turning to him she gave him a small smile. If she was someone else, she only had one wish, that Sasuke and her children were there with her. She couldn't imagine life without them. She couldn't imagine life with out Hidan and Itachi in it either. "I'm fine." she answered. "Just... I hate these things."

"So do I." Itachi said from across the car as he sat facing her, Sasuke, and Obito. Between Itachi and Hidan was Shisui making faces at Obito, causing his brother to laugh. "But like all hated things, they must be done."

"Couldn't we hire look-a-likes?" Naru asked hopefully.

"Naru," Hidan laughed, "No one in the world looks like you. You are the most treasured girl in the whole world. Anyone pretending to be you will always fall flat. The same is said for Itachi and Sasuke. Not to mention the twins. Where are you going to find two little raven boys?"

"What about you?" Itachi asked turning to his 'husband'. "No one can measure up to you."

"Please, I'm common compared to you three. I fade into the background. I doubt anyone really looks at me."

"Good." Itachi said. "No one needs to be looking at you in the first place."

"Itachi," Sasuke shook his head, "What will you do is someone tries to feel Hidan up?"

"The same you would do for Naru." Itachi frowned.

"Yes and he can do that because it doesn't give anything away." Hidan answered reaching a hand over Shisui's little head and running it through Itachi's hair. "It's expected that everyone would protect Naru because of who she is. If Sasuke is the one to do it, it would be seen as him protecting her honor."

"If you attack a woman or man for doing the same to Hidan, people will question things." Sasuke finished.

"Why are we speaking of this?" Itachi demanded. Itachi never said he wasn't a possessive man. Hidan was his and if anyone tried to take him away, Itachi would make them pay dearly for that. It would be done out of the public eye, but all would suffer for trying to take what was his to begin with.

"I don't know," Naru answered, "but lets speak of something else."

"How are you and the baby?" Hidan asked, looking at her belly.

"It's moving." Naru smiled happily as she placed her hands over her round belly. "Kicking actually."

"Kicking!" Obito yelled. "Bad baby, no kicking. You'll get put in timeout."

"That's right." Sasuke laughed as he watched his brother reach over and touch Naru's belly. It was odd but exciting to feel the baby kick. Sasuke like to lay beside Naru and just rest his hand against her belly, putting his ear right above it as he listened. He couldn't believe he was having another child. Another baby that would carry his raven locks or hopefully Naru's blonde golden hair. He hoped the baby also had Naru's blue eyes. What if this baby was a mix of both of them? Sasuke's hair, Naru's skin tone and blue eyes or the other way around?

The one thing he knew for sure was that the baby would be beautiful. It would be perfect. It... would be another child that would be known as Itachi's.

Listening with half an ear to the converstation between his brother and his love, Sasuke looked out the window. What would the world say if he suddenly ran up to Naru and pulled her into his arms? If he were to kiss her until he couldn't breath and then do it all over again? What would the world say if they knew the twins were his and every child yet to come would be his as well?

When something shifted against his lower leg, he looked down and then followed the foot and leg up to Hidan's understanding eyes. When he nodded softly to their spouses laughing about baby names that would never be used, Sasuke understood what he meant. Hidan didn't want the others to feel as if it were their fault that they were living like this. That they were almost like a dirty secret- Not a dirty one. Sasuke knew none of them thought of eachother as anything dirty.

"We're here." Itachi said breaking him out of his thoughts. Immediatly, Sasuke saw all of the cameras and waiting people. "Let's get this done with."

Naru nodded and took a deep breath. Turning to Sasuke she tried to hide the fear she felt everytime she was surrounded by so many people. Naru was, by nature, a simple person that preferred the silence and the joy of just a few people. Even as a child, she wasn't comfortable in large groups.

"It'll be fine." Sasuke whispered, taking her hand to give it a quick kiss. When the door opened he had already released her hand and sat back as Hidan got out and stood waiting for Itachi, who helped his beautiful wife out. Soon the boys and then Sasuke followed.

Itachi forced a small smile that all, but a selective few, knew was fake. It was the smile that didn't mean anything but the world seemed to treasure it. In his arm, Naru trembled as she tried to hide her fear of the public. Though she may love them, Naru didn't enjoy crowds as much as the world thought. Even if she laughed and nodded to everyone calling her name, Naru would always be afraid of the public. Itachi once asked her why? Naru had just shook her head and continued to look as if she enjoyed every moment of life, with wine and music flowing all around her.

Itachi waited as Hidan and a few other guards put themselves between them and the crowd. There were eight of them. Hidan in the lead and to either side of him was Haku and Kisame. Then there was Deidara behind Haku and Zabuza behind Kisame. In the back of them was Sasori and to either side of him was Sora and Kimimaro. And just beyond their guards, were Sasuke's own.

When Obito grabbed his hand, Itachi held it in a firm grip and began to walk. Shisui held on to Naru's hand as he waved calmly to the crowd. Itachi found it amusing that they too knew to put on a show at such a young age.

That they knew whatever happened in their home stayed there. When they gave their interviews, they gave as little information as possible and just enough to feed the reporters for months to come. Sasuke moved to the other side of Obito, and nodded to people calling his name. Already he was playing his role of the younger brother not ready to settle down yet. He played the loving uncle and the caring brother. He played everything the public wanted him to be; availiable, untouchable, arrogant, fake. He was what he wasn't at all. He wasn't the man in love with Naru or the man that gave her their beautiful children. He wasn't the man he wanted to be.

Up ahead of them, Hidan's eyes ran over the crowd for any threats that would harm his family. So far, everything was in order. Turning to a fellow guard, Sasori, he nodded toward the right and sent the man to the back of the crowd to join two other people Hidan trusted to protect the Uchiha family. Though they may have been close friends, they were all as clueless as everyone else in the world.

With the speaker in his ear now on, he exhanged few words with all of the guards as they set the pace so that the Uchihas' could walk the Fire Nation's most prized Plaza without fear of any threat. He knew they were bound to go into stores and purchase a few items. Go into one of the many cafes for lunch and then back to walking and pretending.

He wanted to snort at the last part. Their whole life was full of pretending. Sometimes it ate at him as he layed beside Itachi's sleeping form. Most times he didn't let it bother him but Sasuke's face as he watched Naruto's belly with bitterness, when he realized another child would be claimed as Itachi's, that only he saw, made it hit home. How long could they keep up the show? How long could Sasuke keep turing down the woman his mother paraded in front of him? How long could he sit in the background and watch as Naru pretened it didn't hurt to see woman lining up to be the next Sasuke Uchiha? How long could Hidan live a lie?

When Deidara spoke within his ear, he nodded and looked toward the left. In the corner was a man he knew all too well. His name was Kabuto Yakushi, a man that believed himself the right man for Naru. He once was a trusted guard before she married Itachi and before she became Sasuke's.

When Naru was fourteen, she and a few friends of hers, other princesses from other nations, had went to a ball to celebrate another year past. Kabuto was one of the guards that Naru had thought of as a close friend. Hidan had thought of him as an honorable man. When Hidan was called away for problem occuring in another part of her parents palace, he had left Kabuto to take care of her. If he only knew before hand what Kabuto would do, Hidan would have killed him. Just remembering, Hidan wanted to kill him all over again. Kabuto had somehow gotten Naru alone, in another room and had tried to rape her as the music played not so far away. People were even walking by the door and yet no one heard her scream or beg for help.

It was by chance that Zabuza and Haku had been walking in that hallway to help Hidan with a drunk man that they heard her scream and busted in the door.

Both men had ran to her rescue. Haku had called Hidan and the rest was history. No one knew of that episode. Naru wanted to keep it that way. She didn't want anyone to know. She just wanted to forget. Hidan had cursed as he let Kabuto go that night because she begged him to. Though he made up for it later as he and all but one of her trusted guards went to Kabuto's house and made the man regret ever touching their princess.

That night was what spiked Naru's fear of crowds. She had always felt uneasy in them but that one thing had made it hit hard. Hidan understood completely. In a crowded place, she had cried for someone to save her and yet no one did. No one heard the young girl screaming for someone to come to her aid. No one had given a damn. No one but Naru and her guards.

Even now they kept her safe. They kept everyone, not family, away from her and her small family. No one got too close to them. Even Itachi's guards kept everyone more then seven feet away from them. They didn't know their reason, they just assumed that Hidan was more cautious then most and followed his lead.

With a few words into his mike, Hidan moved away from his position at the front and let Haku take it as he disappeared into the crowd. So Kabuto thought to come close again? Didn't he understand that what made him a man would never work again? Perphaps he should make him remember the pain of that night.

Itachi watched with a frown as Hidan disappeared. Where was he going? He tried to follow him with his eyes but lost him with everyone closing in behind him. Turning a questioning look to Naru he silently asked where he had gone. Naru shrugged her shoulders and kept walking beside him. So with worry eating at his mind, Itachi turned back to the crowd and steered his family into one of the shops Obito wanted to visit.

^*^  
>"Do you ever learn?" Hidan asked softly. He grinned coldly as Kabuto jumped and whirled around in shock. "Shall I break the rest of you in half."<p>

"Fuck you." Kabuto sneered taking a step back, his hand automatically covering his groin.

"What do you protect? Last I knew, there was nothing there."

"What do you want?" Kabuto demanded angrily.

"I could ask the same of you, but I believe I already know." Hidan let all emotion drain from his face as it turned cold and deadly. He was now the man everyone feared to be left alone with on a dark night. He was now the man that Itachi would never recognize or knew existed within Hidan. Only a few people had seen him like this. All those that did where either dead or in one way or another gone. There was a reason he was Naru's guard and had been since he was seventeen. "Tell me why I should not kill you now?" He whispered softly as he walked Kabuto backward until the other man hit the wall. Lifting his arms, Hidan trapped the terrified monster and leaned close. "Tell me why I should not finish what I started so many years ago, on that one starless night? Can you tell me, Kabuto?"

"Le-le-let me g-go." Kabuto tried to sound unafraid and failed.

"Tell me why?" Hidan leaned closer and whispered into his ear. "What reason do you have that should let you live?"

"You, you can't kill me." Kabuto whispered trying to push himself through the wall.

"Why not?" Hidan smirked moving slightly back. "The world will sing in joy when they find your dead empty shell of a body lying upon the ground. They would throw a celebration just because you are gone and the devil will welcome you with open arms. I would weep in bliss because a monster like you no longer existed."

"Pl-ease." Kabuto began crying and shaking with fear. When the smell of urine hit Hidan's nose, he grinned.

"Why?"

"Naru-"

"Say her name again and this blade with be embedded in your heart!" Hidan snarled with a hand wrapped around Kabuto's throat. "You do not deserve to whisper such a word."

"I'm so-sorry." the stupid excuse for a man blubbered. "I'm sor-so-sorry!"

Hidan wanted so badly to squeeze his hand around the thin neck and plunge his blade into his black heart. Why didn't he ever see how much of a snake Kabuto was? Tightening his hand, he watched in hate as the smaller man began to struggle and turn red. Finally when his body began to go limp, Hidan released him and watched in silence as Kabuto fell against the wall and tried to relearn to breathe. "If I see you again, know that my face will be the last thing you see before you leave this world." Hidan made a show of putting his blade away . "Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-es." Kabuto weezed out.

Taking a step back, Hidan took in the picture of Kabuto, lying in garbage, his jeans wet from pissing his pants and his face red and streaked from his own tears as his neck began to turn an ugly shade of purple. Such a waste of life. With another glare, Hidan turned away from the weeping man and back to his family. Touching his ear piece he asked Haku where they were. Moments later he took his place again at the front of the group and ignored Itachi's gaze on his back. He knew later that night Itachi would demand answers, and Hidan would fib and lie his way through them all. Naru's most painful secret was not for him to speak of.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Is this day almost over?" Naru whispered as she smiled at the crowd taking pictures of them from outside the shop. Already they had been walking, smiling, being merry all day, when all they wanted was to go home.

"Not quite." Sasuke answered back as he held Obito in his arms to look at the toys on the top shelf. Hiding his face half behind his son's head, he went on, "Itachi just told me we have to go see Mother."

"Wonderful." Naru sighed and pointed toward a toy she thought Obito might enjoy. "It is one of my favorite passtimes."

"Mine as well." Sasuke laughed putting the happy child down so that he could go show Shisui what he was getting. "Come along, let's go rescue Hidan from Itachi's not so innocent questions."

Naru bit back a smile as she turned to find Itachi standing beside Hidan, looking like he was discussing their family's safety. Poor man was publicly being interrogated by his secret spouse, and Hidan could do nothing about it as he answered the hidden questions with equally hidden answers.

The shop keeper, seeing Naru move toward Itachi, quickly made his way toward her. "Have you found what you were looking for My Lady? Perhaps I can order it, if it's not here."

"I believe we found all that we were hoping for." Naru smiled gently at the old man. Sasuke simply nodded and kept going. "In fact, I believe my boys are ready and waiting to purchase their new found favorite toys."

"That they are your highness." The old man smiled and bowed quickly as he went to ring up the children.

"Is it so hard to say Naru?" Naru asked softly as she turned to find Sasuke leading Itachi back and Hidan with a relieved look on his face before it disappeared. Moving toward her children, she pulled out a random card and handed it to the old man. Looking at her wallet she wanted to roll her eyes. Mixed together were cards from her own nation and some from the Fire Nation. Each all having to be used equally so as not to favor anyone.

Naru grew tired of constantly trying to remember which card she had already used and so simply just randomly grabbed one. So far she had been doing well, going back and forth from each. Well she hoped she was because she had yet to recieve a call from her mother or her mother in law about it.

"Come along love," Itachi said getting back into the role of the loving husband. "We must get going. If we buy more, Sasuke's going to have to use his arms for something other then simply hanging there."

"But they look so nice resting by my side." Sasuke smirked as he grabbed the children's bags and followed Hidan out the door. With a smirk in place, he let the cameras capture the man they wanted. Ignoring women screaming his name, he simply kept going as his sons and his brother and Naru followed behind him. What he would give to walk beside Naru and hold her hand on his arm.

He smiled as woman showed off more of their body as he walked by. He felt revolted at their display but forced himself to smile and nod at them. He was a playboy, nothing more. If he were not pretending to look, something would seem off. He knew it hurt Naru to see him acting like this. It hurt him to see him acting like. Naru never said anything about, simply accepted it just as Sasuke accepted when Naru and Itachi couldn't worm their way out of a public kiss. At those times, Sasuke wanted to rip Naru from his brother's arms and murder him. Then he'd remember that Hidan was seeing this as well, and that the man was in love with his brother just as Itachi was in love with him.

Life was truly cruel. Why could he not have been born first? Why could he not be the man the world knew as the first heir that was married to Naru?

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" someone shouted as they pushed their way through the crowd. Sasuke groaned in annoyance but hid his reaction behind his carefully positioned mask. That voice could not be mistaken for anyone else but the most annoying female alive.

"Hello Princess Karin." He passed on his bags to one of the guards and let them pass him by. Watching Naru smile at something Itachi said, Sasuke sighed and turned back to Karin with his own guard, that were lying in wait in the background, Suigetsu and Jugo. "You have surprised me today, I did not think to run into you."

Would this girl ever learn he wasn't interested? She was a constant annoyance, that couldn't be ignored simply because she was another princess. His Mother had been pushing him to marry a princess to make another alliance. So far Sasuke now had five could be wives. Karin from the Sound, Ino from the Flower, Sakura from the Earth, Hinata from the Wind, and Fuuka from the Cloud Nation.

He was safe from Hinata, Ino, and Sakura.

Hinata was shocking the world with her lover and head guard, Kiba. Ino had found him too much of a bastard and wouldn't ruin her family's genes with his lacking looks. Sasuke had been stunned into silence at this and Ino simply grinned and said she had another that would make her future children look like angels. Apparently the prince of the Shadow Nation was captured many times with the Flower Princess. Sakura had sincerly told him that she could not accept him as a husband because she would only accept another once he asked her. Sasuke wasn't sure who the other was but was glad of him.

All three girls were close friends of Naru and knew every secret but the most sacred one. And even if these three were out of his running, his Mother wasn't giving up on them.

However Karin and Fuuka were the only two Princess that annoyed the hell out of him. He couldn't stand either as they tried and failed to gain him as a husband and, in turn, a place in the Uchiha family. Karin was the worst of the two. She did all she could to see their names together and headlines about 'Possible hook ups and weddings'. He hated when he was captured in any pictures with her... Like now.

"Oh Sasuke, you're such a gentlemen." Karin giggled behind one of her dainty hands. Of course Naru's hands were more beautiful and perfect. Naru could put anyone to shame with her hands, feet, body, hell, herself. Naru was perfect and she was his.

"Princess-"

"Oh Sasuke, you can drop the title, it's just us." Karin smiled seductively as she moved closer to him. Sasuke tried not to push her away since it was his role to play. Looking over her head, he spotted her own guards rolling their eyes in annoyance. Tayuya, Karin's head guard, even made gagging motions as she pretended to vomit. Of course the camera's weren't focused on her but on them. Sasuke wanted to laugh at the girl. Tayuya had to be one of the few people that never even looked twice at him. Or even gave him a first glance, for that matter. To her, he was just another guy. Had been and always would be.

"Princess, I really must be going before I lose my family." Sasuke said not even bothering to pretend he was regreting leaving her side. "Take care of yourself."

"But Sasuke, you're mother invited me for lunch." Karin said stopping him in his tracks.

"She...did what?" he asked lifting his brow as he tried to look uncaring.

"Invited me to lunch, it's why I'm here. Your mother said I could find you here and should tag along. She said you all would be going to eat lunch with her." Karin smiled as she weaved her arm through Sasuke's. "Isn't that sweet of her?"

"Very." Sasuke said through clenched teeth. Knowning he had already lost, Sasuke steered the red head toward his family and found them making their way to the limo. He didn't want Karin in there. That was their place. It would be like inviting her to their home.

"I have told Hidan of our extra passenger and he says there is no room in the car." Suigetsu said from his right. "I'm sorry _Princess_ but you must ride to the Uchiha palace another way." he went on sounding more smug then sorry. Suigetsu made it no secret he hated her and she made it no secret she wished him gone.

"What! Who are you to tell-" she started as she glared at the smirking guard.

"Princess," Hidan cut in as he came toward them. "my apologies but we really must be going. Suigetsu has filled me in and I must turn you away here. Perhaps another time but if we do not wish to anger the Queen, and arrive on time, we must go now."

"Okay." Karin smiled stupidly as Hidan spoke to her with his most mind blowing smile. That smile alone would get him into trouble and Sasuke was going to enjoy watching the man squirm under Itachi's eyes. Even if Hidan had come to his rescue, Sasuke was going to sit back and watch.

"May your drive to our destination be a safe one." Hidan went on as he kissed her hand and escorted Sasuke to the back of the car. Getting in behind him, he rolled his eyes and took his seat and turned off his headset. "She wears too much perfume."

"And how would you know?" Itachi asked lifting his brow. "Why on earth were you flirting with her?"

"I wasn't, I was saving Sasuke!" Hidan said quickly, sending Sasuke a pleading look. "Ask him."

"I do not need to ask my brother about what I saw with my own eyes." Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Why did you smile at her?"  
>"I was-"<p>

"You were what? Saving my brother? I'm sure Sasuke could have taken care of himself." Itachi said.

For the rest of the ride, Sasuke and Naru watched as Hidan tried to plead his case and get back in favor with his husband. Obito and Shisui were already playing with their toys and ignoring them all.

Reaching for Naru's hand, Sasuke gave it a squeeze and felt a small breath of relief when Naru squeezed it back.

Not long after, the Fire Nation's truest treasure came into view, The Palace of the Uchiha Family.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Remember, best behavior." Itachi reminded them as the door came to a stop. "Hidan we are not done discussing this matter."

"Of course," Hidan sighed as he turned on his mike and stepped out of the limo. When the other body guards quickly took their places, he took a few steps forward, his eyes scanning the area as the Uchiha family stepped out of the car. First Naru, then Itachi, followed by the twins, and then Sasuke.

When Naru was holding onto Itachi's arms, and the twins were holding Sasuke's hands, Hidan lead the smal group foward, passing bowing servants and others along the way. When they arrived at the first door, he waited for Deidara to move first, when it was open and he gained the all clear, Hidan moved the family in. Once they were in the main building of the palace, the guards began to fall away until it was just Hidan.

"Oh my darlings," Mikoto said in a voice that spoke of her title. Moving toward the group, she air kissed everyone, that were not a guard, and latched onto Sasuke's arm. "Sasuke love, where is Karin? Was she not with you?"

"We met her in the Plaza but there was no room in the limo for her." Sasuke answered smoothly as he was lead, ahead of the group, toward the dinning room.

"Why ever not?"

"Mother, there is only so many seats," Sasuke reminded her as he helped her in her seat. Hid did the same for Naru as Itachi helped 'his sons' into their own seats. Taking one beside Obito, and next to his Mother, Sasuke forced himself to keep his pleasent demeaner. In the end, Itachi, Shisui, and Naru sat on one side, in that order from Mikoto, as Obito sat next to an open seat on his and Sasuke's side of the table. Sasuke could only guess who would sit there.

"Surely Naru's guard could have given up his seat." Mikoto stated, her voice never changing tones but showing them all how displeased she was with this.

"His name is Hidan, Mother Mikoto." Naru remined her through a forced smile, "And he can not. One never knows when one's life is in danger."

"Of course darling," Mikoto went on smoothly, ignoring the bite in Naru's words. She should be used to them, Sasuke thought, with the amount of times she insulted Hidan. Why she couldn't stand him, Sasuke didn't know. He did know Itachi hated when she attacked him without really attacking him, and he knew Itachi hated it more that he couldn't come to his defense. "But you know I only wish Sasuke's happiness. It's odd that he's living with his brother and his brother's family. Perhaps if he had his own little family, he'll be just as happy as both you and Itachi."

"I am quite happy with the way things are," Sasuke said trying to hold back his anger at his Mother. She was only trying to make him happy. She knew nothing of his secret life with Naru. "I enjoy spending time with...my nephews." how he hated that word. And after so many times of using it, he still couldn't force his mouth to form it without hesitating first.

"They are such darlings," Mikoto smiled gently at her grandchildren, both boys observed in the toy that was bought for them that day. "_Hidan_," she said innocently, "Be a dear and find my husband."

"Your majesty, as much as I would like to oblige, I can not leave my own Queen's side." Hidan bowed, his back as stiff and straight as a board.

"I see..." Mikoto frowned.

"There's no need to frown at a man doing his job, love," Fugaku said, making his entrance. "It is good that there are still guards like Hidan."

"Yes dear." Mikoto nodded, a small smile appearing.

Shaking Hidan's hand, Fugaku moved to his sons and did the same. Kissing Naru's hand, he turned to move to the twins and gave them each a mint candy. "How is my family today?" the king grinned as he took his place at the end of the table, opposite Mikoto, "Why is there an extra plate tonight? Is Hidan joining us?"

"Sadly sir I must regretfully say no." Hidan answered. Hidan had always liked Fugaku. The man was an odd one, he found enjoyment in many things in life but knew when to rule like a king. He was kind but forceful when needed. He was amusing but calculated if he had to be. He treated all of his men as if they were family. Hidan may have made jokes at Fugaku's expense to the children, but it was all in fun. Fugaku reminded him too much of Minato, and that is how Hidan had come to see him and why the king had won him over.

Mikoto had once been the same as him, but had changed years ago for unknown reasons that Hidan couldn't figure out.

"Shame, you are pratically family Hidan-"

"But he's not," Mikoto smiled gently, "Dear, Karin will be joining us."

"Karin? The Sound Princess?"

"Yes dear,"

"Why ever for?" Fugaku frowned. "The girl talks to much and speaks Sasuke's name way too many times in one sentence than is needed." Turning to Sasuke, he grinned, "Eh? Sasuke did you invite her? Must you love your name so much?"

"Father, your amusement at my expense is not funny." Sasuke said, glaring at his brother for laughing.

"But it is, little brother. But it is." Itachi grinned as Naru tried not to laugh.

"She is a wonderful girl." Mikoto insisted.

"Dear," Fugaku said to his wife's annoyed look, "the girl is a baboon with no thoughts in her head that do not revolve around Sasuke. I fear to see the children that, if should happen, would ever come of the two. How many times can I be forced to hear 'Sasuke this' or 'Sasuke that'?"

"Sasuke is right, darling, you are not funny at all." Mikoto glared, her face still looking regal and perfect.

"I beg to differ. I believe everyone is laughing, even my grandchildren." Fugaku smirked as all eyes turned to Shisui and Obito giggling into their hands. "Am I not funny young ones?"

"Yes Grandfather," the twins said as one.

"Your highness," a servant appeared, "Princess Karin has arrived."

"By all means send in the one word parrot." Fugaku sighed.

"Your highness?" the servant frowned unsure if he heard right or not.

"Bring her forth." Mikoto frowned in Fugaku's innocent direction as the rest of the table tried not to laugh.

When Karin appeared, all of the men, not counting the twins, stood and bowed to her.

"Princess Karin, you look lovely child." Mikoto remarked as she moved to air kiss Karin's cheeks. "Have you changed your hair?"

"I cut it some, a few inches at most," Karin nodded, pleased that someone noticed.

"Come along, let's start our meal."

"Why hello Princess," Fugaku bowed to the red headed girl. "Lovely as always."

"Why thank you sir," Karin giggled as she turned to Sasuke, "What do you think of this outfit Sasuke?"

"It's lovely." Sasuke lied, his face betraying none of the horror he felt at the dreadful gown. It was a mixture of bright colors that, even if Naru loved bright colors and they complimented her perfectly, would never wear.

"Thank you."

"Princess Karin," Obito said, gaining her attention as everyone sat down again.

"Yes, Prince Obito?"

"Did a rainbow use you as the toilet?"

"Wh-what?"

"Obito!" Naru gasped, trying to hold back her laughter, and gently kicking Fugaku's leg when he started to laugh, but quickly coughed instead. "Apologizes this instant."

"But-"

"Now," Itachi said, dying on the inside of laughter.

"I am sorry Princess Karin...maybe you should have moved when the rainbow was busy." he stated.

"I'll...remember that." Karin blushed.

"Enough of this, Obito, you will not speak another word." Mikoto stated.

"Mother Mikoto," Naru said, her voice going cold, "Though I know this is your home and your rules, you will not speak to my son in such a way."

"Naru, though you are pregnant, which leads to unpleasent emotions, you will also not speak to me in that tone."

"Pregnant or not, I will not have my sons spoken to as if they are dogs and nothing else." When Mikoto gasped, Naru went on, "In fact, I really do not appreciate it at all. Obito, Shisui, let us dine elsewhere."

"Naru-"

Without waiting for her to finish, Naru took her sons hands and left the room with Hidan on her heels.

"That was quite rude," Karin gasped, "I am sorry Queen Mikoto- Sasuke where are you going?"

"Elsewhere, I am not all that hungry for the cooks meals. Father if you will give him my regards?" without waiting for a reply, Sasuke left with Itachi right beside him.

"I believe I will go speak to cook on all of our behalfs." Fugaku said as he too left the women alone.


End file.
